1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a polarizing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices, such as a television, a mobile phone, a navigation device, a computer monitor, and so forth, are being developed. Such a display device may include a display panel, a cover window, and an optical sensor member. The optical sensor member may be beneath the cover window and includes a light emitting unit and a light receiving unit. Whether to display an image on the display panel is determined in accordance with whether light emitted from the light emitting unit toward the cover window is reflected by an adjacent user or the like and detected by the light receiving unit. The light to be emitted is typically infrared light. Power consumption in the display devices may be reduced by the optical sensor members.
A color layer is formed in a part of an inside of the cover window corresponding to a non-display region of the cover window so that an interior of the display device may not be seen. The color layer has a hole for transmitting light emitted from the optical sensor member and reflected light.
A conventional display device is structured in that the inside of the cover window exposed by the hole is printed with an infrared ink layer so as to prevent the optical sensor member from being seen from outside, however, since the surface of the infrared ink layer is not flat, light from the light emitting unit may be scatter-reflected and the scatter-reflected light may then be applied to the light receiving unit to cause an erroneous operation of the optical sensor member.